Felicity's nightmare
by ExellentlyEllen
Summary: A one-off about Felicity right after the big fight with Slade, and how i envision it ending.


**I don't know what prompted me to write this, but i'm glad i did. This is how i think the battle will end, and how they get out of whatever mess it is they've gotten themselves in.  
**

**I tried to write from a totally different viewpoint as my other work, but i'm not sure it worked. Let me know if you like it!**

* * *

In the end, it was a black arrow that ended Slade's reign of terror, and not a green one. Which wouldn't have surprised them if they had known Merlyn was still alive. But they hadn't. As far as they were concerned, Malcolm Merlyn had died on the rooftop of the MGG building. What would have surprised them was the timing of the arrow.

If you take into account the history between Oliver and Merlyn one would have expected the black arrow to arrive just a second later than it did. A second after Slade's final blow.

* * *

The sudden silence scares me even more than the fighting. A moment ago, there had been noise everywhere, and now, just utter silence. I'm debating with myself as to whether I should open my eyes, or just keep them closed. I don't know which of those will be worse.

But staying here won't help anybody, and if there is anything I've learned in the two years I've known Oliver Queen, it's that I'm more brave than even I would have imagined. So I open my eyes, but I'm totally not prepared for what I see.

Slade is lying on his side, with an arrow sticking out of the side of his head, like one of those Halloween-prank-arrows. Except it's real, at least considering how much blood there is involved. I feel my stomach turning, and am actually thankful that I haven't eaten in the last 48 hours or so. At least, I think it's been 48 hours but honestly, I'm not even sure at the moment my name is actually Felicity. And I'm not even sure I'm awake. But the smell of the warehouse and the blood around me makes me think I am.

Then I spot Oliver, laying in his own halo of red and I want to go to him. Check if he's still alive, still breathing. _Oh god_ I hope he's still breathing, I don't know if I'll be able to go on if he's not. I try to stand, but my right leg buckles under me and I scream in agony. Pretty sure it's broken, considering the kick Slade had given me earlier.

My scream echoes thought the warehouse and for a minute I'm scared Slade's men are still around. But it remains quiet. I sit back down and slide-crawl over to were Oliver is laying, wincing every time my foot catches in the gaps of the floor.

I check him for injuries, which he has a lot of, but I can only find one that might be responsible for all the blood I am seeing. It is a huge gash across his back, clearly indicating where Slade's machete had made contact with Oliver's body. But he is still breathing, not as deep as I would like, but breathing none the less.

I feel around for Oliver's bow, and the emergency button that I put on it, more for my peace of mind than anything else. But right at this minute, I'm so glad I'm always prepared for the worst. I press the button and really hope Sara and Diggle aren't in this warehouse, laying on the floor bleeding as well, because moving is really not an option right now.

My hope is quickly lost when I hear 2 distinct beeps on either side of the warehouse. This is really, really bad. My mind is reeling and I have to bite back my cries. Blubbering like a little girl won't do anybody good. I pick up Oliver's bow again, if I can just use it as a crutch I might be able to call for help with Sara or Diggle's phone. But it's hopeless, even with my tiny stature, I'm still too tall to use it in a useful way. I feel stinging on my cheeks and realize I'm crying. _So much for being brave_ I think to myself.

I might hear something slamming against concrete, but I don't see anything moving in the semi-darkness, so I probably imagined it. The exhaustion crept up on me, because I was feeling fine a minute ago, but now have to fight to keep my eyes open. I put my hand over Oliver's mouth and nose, just to feel if he's still breathing, but I can tell he's getting weaker. If somebody doesn't find us soon, this'll be the end of team Arrow. I can't fight the sleep any longer, and really, what is the point anyway, we're lost now.

* * *

She shoots up in her bed. Panting and sobbing. You'd think that after 2 months she would have been over the nightmares. But she isn't. None of them are. She gets up from her bed, thinking water might help her clear away some of the anxiety left. It's Roy they owe their lives to. He came back when he got the emergency call, she'd forgotten she'd put it on his phone as well.

_He had called Mr. Lance, who was no longer a member of the Starling City Police Department and therefore no longer in the position to arrest anybody. After safely stashing Oliver's bow and Sara's staff they had called the cavalry. _

_They had had little time to come up with a plausible story, so they had stuck close to the truth. Felicity had been taken by Mr. Wilson who had threatened to kill her if Oliver didn't pay the ransom he demanded. And no police! Sara and Diggle had gone with him and a fight had broken out. The arrow had been there, but he'd been too late, Slade had already been killed by the dark archer. Roy had been late, and missed the fighting._

If she was completely honest she knew it was a lousy story. Luckily they could blame the vague answers on head injuries and blood loss. She took a sip of water and felt the cool liquid travel down to her stomach.

They had spent every day since they got out of the hospital trying to find Merlyn, but to no avail. He'd come to take revenge on the man that had dared to lift a finger to his daughter and had disappeared in a spilt second.

* * *

And now, they again had to look over their shoulder. Because a man like Malcolm Merlyn did not forget about revenge. And he still had some unfinished business with Oliver.


End file.
